Aria Seth
Biographical Information Name: Aria Seth Code Name: Brainstorm(?) Age: 30 Sex: Female Nationality: American Physical Description Height: 5'5" Weight: 120 lb Eye Color: Purple Hair Color/Style: Short and Blond (synthetic) Other (If applicable): Scars: Various throughout her body Tattoos: 'has lightning running the length of her left arm from shoulder to fingertip '''Piercings: '''ears, nipples, navel '''Etc: ' '''Better Description (optional): Toned and usually tanned, handful size for breasts, top of her skull has been replaced with a skullcap X-Outfit: sleeveless X Outfit Casual Outfit: Jeans and muscle shirt Equipment: Power-limiting skullcap Abilities Source of extra-normal abilities: '''Mutation '''Abilities: Psionic electrokinesis * telepathy * some psychokinesis ** mostly electrokinesis * electricity based telekinesis Weaknesses (must have): She is not completely immune to the effects of her own powers and unrestrained her powers would ultimately leave her brain-dead. To keep this from happening her powers are kept in-check by a skull-cap that she always wears. The skull-cap has three levels, she raises her power level (by decreasing the power restricting nature of the skull-cap) through voice-commands. Level 1: * Limited Telepathy ** same room as her ** can't pry into closed minds or those that have up shields. * Telekinesis - limited to objects slightly heavier than she could normally lift. * Electrokinesis - mild electric shocks Level 2: * Increased telepathy ** can scan and talk with all occupants in a house ** she can pry into closed minds. * Telekinesis - can lift double what she could naturally lift. * Electrokinesis - shocks similar to sticking your finger in a light socket, will short out computers that aren't safely grounded. * Only able to unlock for a limit of 2 hours, before safety protocols engage and restrict her ability to access anything other than level 1 for twelve hours to force her to allow her brain to recover Level 3: * Full Telepathy ** much greater range (though still not as wide as Charles Xavier or Harold) ** can shatter through almost all psionic shields * Telekinesis - can lift triple of what she could normally. * Electrokinesis - can cause the air to get charged enough to give the effect of lightning and can melt down computers. * Only able to unlock for a limit of 1 hour, before safety protocols built into the skullcap engage and restrict her ability to access anything other than power level 1 for a full twenty-four hours to force her to allow her brain to recover Obviously if someone were to seriously damage her skull cap or take it off line, it would immediately stop working and thus she would have access to her full potential (a theoretical 4th level) and thus be in serious danger of causing herself so much harm that she is rendered catatonic within minutes. Normal human' Abilities: * Hand to Hand * some sword-play Psychological Description Personality: * Outgoing * likes to live on the edge Interests: * Skydiving * Rock Climbing * anything dangerous Hobbies: Same as above History: Aria powers manifested when she was 15, she was struck by lightning as her power called it to her. She passed out and was near death. The Order found her in a hospital and recruited her that day. In her spare time Aria likes to take risks, like sky diving, bungee jumping, etc.